Somebody I Used To Know
by PhysicalSnark
Summary: Something happened the night before and Tori thought that would be their breakthrough. She'd secretly always had a love for her, and she finally got to express that, and finally thought that Jade felt the same. When Jade can't except her feelings, they both go off, not being able to confide in each other. Jade needs to accept herself and her love before the true destruction begins.
1. Ignore Her, She'll Go Away

"Do you really care?" Tori sighed in her chair and sunk down in it, scowling at the back of Beck's head as he had his arm wrapped around Jade's shoulder. This was driving Tori absolutely nuts. No one had warned her that what had gone on between them the night before was going to be ignored the very next day.

Jade heard this and shifted in her seat lightly. It made her uncomfortable—not the remark Tori made, because yes she heard it—but the fact that she wanted to be with Tori in the row behind her, sitting with HER arm around Tori, not with Beck. She also sighed and looked down, staring at the floor. The stage sat in front of it, Sikowitz spewing odd words and crazy sentences, but she couldn't concentrate.

"No…no you don't…" Tori said a little louder, making sure Jade heard and then looked out the window, her chocolate brown eyes staring at the green grass outside, how the sunlight hit it and even made it shimmer lightly. Just like when the sunlight hit Jade's raven-black hair on occasion.

"Tori? Would you like to join our lesson?" Sikowitz asked. Jade tensed again and Beck noticed and looked over at her, softly mouthing the words, '_Are you okay?_' and raising his eyebrow. She nodded softly as Tori looked back, straight up at Sikowitz.

"Actually…no. I'd rather not today, Sikowitz." She said slightly agitated and with a Jade-ish manner that she's never heard come out of her own mouth before, none the less anyone else hearing it. Jade's eyes widened and the rest of the class, including Beck, turned around to stare at her a moment. She gathered her things and threw her book bag over her shoulder, shoving the door open and leaving the acting class in what seemed to be an angry stomp out. The teenagers in their chairs thought that she was mad at someone else, Jade thought she was mad at her for practically ignoring her all day. Yet that wasn't the case at all.

"She doesn't…she hasn't confronted me or talked to me about it all day." She said quietly to herself. She had her head down and she was walking out of that hallway rather slowly now, her storming out had calmed into a sad and droopy walk, finally getting to the girl's restroom. With all of the bright colors she became infuriated inside, tears of frustration rolling down. She was crying over the stupidest of things. '_Why are the walls so colorful? So colorful and stupid and peppy and happy?! JADE DOESN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ME AND THESE WALLS ARE HAPPY!' _she thought rather loudly in her head, and then after a few minutes of crying a river, she started laughing softly. "Did I just…get jealous of the walls…?" she asked herself softly in the stall she had crouched in to cry. She was now laughing and wiping the tears away. She sighed and looked down at her hands, her fingers glistening with her own tears. "What am I doing..?"

Jade walked down the hall when the bell rang and looked around, to Tori's locker. 'Make it Shine' shone out one her locker, she hadn't left because the light was still on. Tori never left the light on all day and night. Jade checked the Janitor's closet first, then the girl's bathroom. That's where she heard Tori Vega's cheerful and lovely laughter. It made her smile that she wasn't angry, at least not anymore. She debated opening the stall door a moment until it was opened by the girl occupying it. Tori emerged, her face streaked with tears. She locked eyes with Jade and then looked immediately to the ground. They hadn't spoken since last night. Jade looked down too, speechless. She didn't know what to say.

"Jade…" Tori said quietly and then looked back up, seeing Jade looking down she frowned. "What? You can't even look at me now?" She asked quietly, offended that Jade wouldn't even look at her. "My lips not good enough for the Jade West, I see…" She started to push past Jade but in turn Jade grabbed her wrist and stopped her. Tori's eyes widened.

"Your lips are more than Jade West deserves…" Jade said quietly, looking at the ground again, her eyes tearing up lightly. "Jade West…isn't gay, however…" She said following that, letting go of Tori's wrist and leaving the bathroom before Tori could protest, she made her way out to her car and sped off. The whole car ride she couldn't get Tori off of her mind. Tori stayed in the bathroom of Hollywood Arts, she'd backed up against the wall and slid down it, holding her knees and crying softly.

"Tori?" Andre asked softly, hearing the crying outside the bathroom. He'd stayed after, to drive Tori to his house to hang and talk about whatever it was that was bugging her, he was her best friend after all.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tori snapped, her voice cracking, lifting her head up to yell that, then burying it back into her knees. '_Jade West…isn't gay, however…_' kept repeating over and over in her head.

Andre obviously didn't leave—he knew Trina had already left, not really caring much about her younger sister, and the bus left more than half an hour ago—he wasn't going to leave his best friend here, when she finally calmed down, she'd have no ride home and have to walk it. He sighed and sat down outside of the door, waiting for her to calm down. After about another half hour, he smiled when she came out, hugging her tightly, feeling soft butterflies in his stomach as she hugged him back. He'd always had a thing for the amazing Tori Vega ever since she preformed at the showcase. He was happy in that moment, and couldn't wait to make her smile, that's when he loved her best.

"Andre…thank you for waiting. I'm guessing Trina left, huh?" She wiped a few tears from her eyes, laughing softly.

"Yeah…she did. I don't know if she knew you were in there though." He said, and she smiled softly at him.

"Can I catch a ride home with you, Andre?" She asked, and he nodded. He took her book bag and carried it himself, loading it into the backseat of his car, Tori sitting in front. She fiddled with the radio station as he got back in and then backed out of his parking spot, then got out onto the road. She continued to be quiet, until he started to pry.

"Tori…what happened?" Andre asked, looking out the window and flicking on the blinker so her could merge and get over. "You were kind of…like Jade today."

Once she heard Jade's name, she cringed and looked out the window, shrugging. "Just…not in a good mood. I really just want to get home, Andre." She said softly. This made him frown and he didn't ask anymore questions, it was silence, even when he parked in her driveway and she got up and out. "Bye…" She said quietly, waving as small as she possibly could, opening her front door and running up to her room. She cried the rest of that night until she fell asleep, she was so exhausted and she had a major headache that she needed to just escape from.

Jade parked outside Beck's trailer. They had a date scheduled for tonight—it was a Friday night, so it WAS date night—but she couldn't bring herself to get out of the car. She could feel the tension still after she said what she said to Tori in the bathroom. She meant it. She was dating Beck, she was in love with Beck. Also…her father wouldn't tolerate it, even though she wasn't, or so she kept telling herself. Yet, she couldn't get last night out of her head. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was Tori's cute face, leaned in and lips puckered, eyelids closed, kissing with all of her might. For a moment Jade got butterflies in her stomach, but then she smacked her steering wheel violently, so violently that she had to get out and ask Beck for some ice, not telling him what she'd been thinking about when she'd been such an idiot.

"Something must have really pissed you off…" he said quietly, wrapping some ice in cloth.

"You got that right…" She said and looked down at herself, her stomach in particular. She's never even felt butterflies around Beck, and he was the hottest guy at Hollywood Arts. What was wrong with her? "You know…" She looked at Beck and then smiled softly, "I think I should go…"

"Why?" Beck asked, surprised. "We haven't even watched 'The Scissoring' yet. That's your favorite." He smiled, he had that planned from them.

"Well I guess if you put it that way…" She grinned and then sat down on his couch, cuddling into him, trying to get Tori out of her head and all of the things she had wanted with her earlier. She didn't want her arm around Tori…she wanted to cuddle into Beck. She was just confused…she had made that into her mantra, repeating it over and over in her head, not even paying attention to the movie. She fell asleep nuzzled into Beck, sighing and thinking hard.


	2. Guess Again

"Jade." Beck shook her lightly. "Jade. Babe, wake up." He leaned in and kissed her lips lightly. She shuttered lightly, and he felt accomplished with himself, smiling—he didn't know that she actually shuttered to get him off of her lips because they didn't feel or taste like Tori's, but she'd never admit to that—so he just cuddled into her on his couch a little more. She finally opened her eyes and sighed.

"Beck…what time is it…?" She asked sleepily, even though they were open, they were only open as much as she needed to actually see. She was so tired, today had taken a lot out of her.

"It's…" He said softly, kissing her forehead while looking over at his wall clock, "nine. Are you sure you're alright?" He asked her, nuzzling into her lightly. "You didn't seem right after Tori stormed off…"

"It's nothing…" She rubbed her wrist, looking at Beck. "It just bothered me. She stole my bit and everything." She smiled a bit, laughing softly with Beck as he nodded.

"She was pretty Jade-like. It was uncanny." He grinned.

"Have you texted her?" She asked, trying not to sound worried or anxious. All she had been thinking about was Tori. On the car ride here, during the movie, in her sleep…it was scaring her that Tori hadn't even texted her angrily or anything. She hoped she was okay.

"No…" He said quietly, and then checked his phone. "Ah…Andre texted me and said she was really messed up about something. Awww…" He smiled lightly reading the rest of the text.

"What?" Jade asked, a little anxious and curious.

"He's going to get her favorite pizza and surprise her with it." Beck smiled. "Wouldn't they be so cute together?"

"No." She said quite rudely and quickly, and widened her own eyes in surprise matching his. She hadn't thought about it, it had just come out.

"Uh…" He said awkwardly, "why…not…?" He tilted his head at her, a little surprised.

"Because he's not right for her at all." She sighed, rubbing her forehead. Why was all of this flying out of her mouth without restraint? She looked down. "He's not what she wants." She said, thinking about it. '_I'm what she wants._' Jade smiled at the thought and then frowned again. '_But…why do I want her?_'

André was driving along in his car. Tori had seemed so upset, and he hated seeing her like that. It made his heart twist in ways that he'd never felt before. He stopped and parked, getting out of his car and going up into the Pizza Palace, grinning. "Maybe she'll be so happy she'll get excited and kiss me or something…"

"So you think you know what Tori wants?" Beck asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. "I thought you two were barely friends."

"We're not anything." She snapped, and then sighed, going back to rubbing her forehead. Her purple streak fell in her line of vision and then she got up and tucked it behind her ear. "Beck…I've got to go. I'll see you Monday or something." She softly kissed him on the cheek and then left without really saying goodbye.

She drove, speeding slightly just in hopes that she'd get to Tori's house before André. Jade didn't understand but she needed to get there before he did. "What if they become a thing?" She asked herself out loud. "Maybe Tori isn't a lesbian, she's just bisexual…" Jade thought about it long and hard, her eyebrows drawing in. "Then I need to get to her first…"

Her pearphone started ringing and she ignored it. It was probably Cat and she had more things on her mind right now, she didn't need another crazy brother story—she'd wait until later to get that from her. She loved being there for her friends secretly, and that's probably the only reason they stay despite her, _choice _attitude. She pulled into Tori's driveway and grinned as she looked around, seeing not another car in sight. That means that she's not only there by herself or with just Trina, but that André hadn't gotten there either. She quickly got out and ran up to the door, almost tripping and falling flat on her face at the steps getting up there. She sighed, took a deep breath, and then knocked four times loudly on the door.

The Latina wasn't ready for this. She'd been crying all night, trying to sleep but falling in and out of so many nightmares it was hard to count how many this one was. She opened her eyes and then blinked. Tori finally registered that there was someone at the door and she got up, not even caring about what she looked like—her hair was a mess, rat's nest everywhere, and her eyes were darker than normal, the coloring and the area around them, she had bags under her eyes and her face was stained with tears—but she got downstairs and noticed a note left by Trina.

'_Hey Tor, I went to see a movie with some friends. Be back later. _

_Love, Trina.'_

"What friends?" Tori asked herself out loud and sighed, "She probably went by herself again…" She frowned, feeling a twinge of guilt and sadness for her sister. Trina had just about no friends. Tori frowned as the knocking grew louder, and agitated she got to the door and opened it with attitude, expecting Trina. She didn't even look, just opened the door, her eyes facing the ceiling in an ultimate eye-roll, saying, "Trina, I heard you the FIRST thirty times."

Tori's eyes widened and her arm that was holding the door went limp. Smiling flirtatiously and having that sparkle to her eyes, Jade spoke three words that made Tori smile softly despite what had happened that day.

"Guess again, Vega…"


End file.
